


Mutts About You

by disappointingcroissant



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Mutual Pining, Pining, dog walker au, flirting galore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disappointingcroissant/pseuds/disappointingcroissant
Summary: Kara's one of the best dog walkers National City has to offer and Lena only hires the best. Does Kara's attraction get in the way of remaining professional? Does Lena live up to her reputation of getting around? I dont know I've only written one chapter!





	Mutts About You

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy so 2000 years ago I saw [this post](https://drfitzmonster.tumblr.com/post/182404002550/you-know-that-picture-of-daniel-radcliffe-walking) on @drfitzmonster's blog and I was struck with the idea to write a dog walker au. HERE IT IS.
> 
> This is for those who have chronic pain - may this brighten your day a smidge or two.

It’s days like these that Kara counts herself lucky to be a dog walker. She gets to be outside when the sun is out, temperature a perfect seventy degrees thanks to the marshmallow clouds and light breeze. Her companions for the day are eight dogs, all tied to her multi-function, hands-free waist belt. Straps criss-cross around her waist. They move together like it’s choreographed. Kara takes pride in the mutual trust she builds with each dog. Clients say she must speak their language, friends say she is a puppy in human form. So when her phone rings with a call from Cat, her boss at The Golden Leash, she picks it up with sunshine in her voice.

“Ms. Grant! Hi! You would not believe how nice it is out today -”

“No time, Kiera,” Kara was about to go into a spiel about how Mochi did the  _ cutest  _ thing in the park today but Cat knew better than to let her get started.

“I have a potential client for you, I need you in the National City hills an hour ago. They’re high profile. This’ll be a big get for us.”

“But Ms.Grant I’m with a group right now.”

“James will take over, he knows. I need my best on this Kiera,” her tone leaves no room for argument, “There’s a bonus involved.”

Kara wasn’t really in a position to say no to that.

 

\--

Kara sits in her old Ford Bronco idling in front of an ornate gate at the end of a long driveway not 30 minutes later. She takes in the lush landscaping winding along the path to the house hidden beyond. Many of her clients have perfectly manicured properties but this place is an intricate balance between trained and overgrown.

“Good afternoon, how may I help you?” A disembodied voice startles Kara. It comes from her left but all she sees is more plant life.

“Uh, yes, hi, my name is Kara Danvers. I’m with The Golden Leash and was told you were in need of our services?”

“Welcome to the Luthor estate, Ms. Danvers. Please keep to the right.”

With the short instructions the gate opens and Kara shifts into drive. She lets out a low whistle as a modern style mansion comes into view. The Golden Leash has some pretty well-off clients but this is beyond anything Kara has seen. She follows the path to the right, up a hill and around the back of the residence where she sees someone standing in place, presumably waiting for her. Kara parks off to the side and hops out, large smile on her face as she extends her hand.

“Hi, Kara Danvers, dog walker extraordinaire. Quite a place you have here!” Kara’s personality doesn’t often match the owners of the dogs she works with but she remains oblivious and proves her professionalism in other ways.

“Thank you for coming, Ms. Danvers, my name is Jess,” Kara’s handshake is met with equal strength and a neutral expression, “I am Ms. Luthor’s assistant.”

“Nice to meet you. Happy to help!”

Before Kara can say any more Jess is walking off, “Morrigan is this way.”

She is led into what is essentially a mudroom, but not like any mudroom Kara has ever seen. It is pristine. Multiple leashes hang by the door on individual hooks, each looped and hanging identically. A dog sized raincoat hangs next to them. To her right there is what can only be a bath meant specifically for a mid sized dog, complete with a faucet with a retractable hose, a pile of delicately folded and fluffy looking towels within reach.

Kara’s attention skips over these details as a dog with a sleek tan coat and slim but muscular frame comes trotting up.

“Oh my goodness she is so handsome!” Kara kneels down and sticks out her hand for the dog to sniff. Morrigan only sniffs once before pushing forward for more of Kara’s attention.

“Gosh I’ve never seen blue eyes quite like this on a Pit,” Kara has all but forgotten Jess as she scratches around the dog's neck, “Oh but these clipped ears make me sad, I’m sorry people suck buddy. Trying to make you look scary, but I bet you aren’t scary huh?” The dog huffs in response, turning to push into Kara with her butt.

“See, you’re friendly, Morrigan was it? Haven’t heard that one before,” Kara laughs at the wiggle she receives as she pets Morrigan’s hind legs.

Their one sided conversation is cut off by Jess clearing her throat to get Kara’s attention.

“Oh, hah, sorry that happens a lot.”

Jess doesn’t acknowledge the statement and instead steamrolls into the details of the job.

“Morrigan is a rescue. She’s been with Ms. Luthor for 3 years now. She was rescued from a household that chained her up outside for days at a time and most likely was subjected to physical abuse. She is wary of men, probably because of this.”

Kara gives a frown and a comforting pat to Morrigan’s side before standing up taking on a more professional manner.

“The email said she’s ok with other dogs?”

“She doesn’t seek out other dogs, but also doesn’t act aggressive around them. Once she and Ms. Luthor developed a relationship Morrigan became protective of her. But Ms. Luthor has worked hard to rehabilitate her. She is well trained and obedient.”

“Sounds manageable. Details were slim given the short notice so just so I have this right, you need me to come every day this week?”

“Yes, that is right. Ms. Luthor is needed elsewhere and the previous caretaker is no longer with us. I’ll be here to let you in. Do you have any other questions?”

Kara decides against asking about her one curiousity; why did the previous caretaker not work out?

“Nope!”

“Very good. Ms. Luthor requested that you use the head halter today. As I’m sure you saw, the email has contact info, I’ll be your first point of contact.”

Morrigan’s tail starts to slap against the tile floor when Jess grabs a nicely padded halter and leather leash from the wall and hands it to Kara.

“I assume you know how to put it on?”

“Yep! You’re talking to a pro.”

Kara fits the halter around Morrigan’s nose and snaps it into place expertly, checking for proper snugness.

Jess is not warming up to Kara’s personality at all, but Kara remains nonplussed.

“Good,” Jess pauses in thought, “I’m not sure how much your boss told you but Ms. Luthor is looking for a new full-time carer for Morrigan. Keep that in mind today, think about if it would be a good fit,” Jess gives her a once over before continuing, “I will see you in a couple hours. The gate will open automatically on your way out.”

“Alrighty, you ready girl?” Kara pats her leg and Morrigan stands at attention already ready to follow this new human wherever she goes.

\--

Kara calls Alex immediately after her session with Morrigan.

“You wouldn’t believe this place, Alex. First of all it was ginormous. I glimpsed an amazing gym and an unreal pool. The garage had to be able to fit at least eight cars. And you  _ know  _ there’s some nice cars in there.”

“Kara - ”

“And the doggo is so cute. It’s a pit, you know how I feel about pits. She has such a soft coat,  _ such  _ a gentle personality.”

“Kara!” Alex manages to break Kara out of her ramble, “are you driving and talking on the phone?”

“I’m on bluetooth.”

“You make fun of people who ‘ _ talk to themselves  _ ’ and drive a vehicle from the 80’s… you are not on bluetooth.”

“That’s why me saying that is funny.”

Kara’s laughing at herself anyway, but can hear the eyeroll in Alex’s sigh.

“You’re such a dad. I’m hanging up now.”

“But I didn’t even get to the part about how if I get this client it’ll get me one step closer to being off your couch!”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

The line goes dead and Kara looks at her phone to confirm Alex has indeed hung up on her.

“Pff, see if I share any of my new found wealth with you,” is mumbled to herself, phone thrown on the seat beside her.

\--

At the end of the week Kara gets a call that Ms. Luthor is back in town and would like to meet her. The sessions with Morrigan went smoothly and the two formed an immediate bond (though it should be said that Kara hardly ever  _ doesn’t  _ form an immediate bond with her charges).

Jess is there to greet her like normal and Kara is lead into the interior of the home for the first time. The clean lines from the outside continue within, but the decor isn’t as austere as Kara expected. It’s rich in character, details exuding a lived-in atmosphere, green accents in decoration contrasting the subdued walls and ornate and expressive art  balance modern furniture.

Just as they’re entering the expansive living room Kara hears Morrigan, nails clicking on hardwood, bounding around the corner to get to Kara.

“Hey, girl! How’d you know it was me!”

Kara’s too busy bent down petting a wiggly Morrigan to notice the figure standing from the couch and approaching them.

“You made quite the impression on Mo.”

A set of black heels come into Kara’s view. Her gaze travels upward, her jaw slack by the time she meets stunning green eyes. She’s not sure what she expected but it certainly wasn’t someone so young and so...so...well,  _ gorgeous _ .

“Yeah? Did you guys have a talk about me?” It’s a dorky joke, said with a bit of a stutter, but it’s all Kara’s got at the moment.

Lena extends her hand in place of a reply, “Lena Luthor.”

“Kara Danvers.”

Kara wipes her clammy hands on her shorts before she shakes Lena’s hand. Lena eyes travel Kara’s figure before letting go, making Kara extremely aware of her suddenly awkward feeling body. Luckily Lena’s attention isn’t on her long, and she turns and heads back to the couch.

“Let’s sit. Would you like anything to drink?”

“Uh, no,” it comes out a cracked whisper because of her suddenly dry throat, Kara swallows and tries again, “No. Thanks.”

“You sure? Sounds like you could use one,” It’s said like Lena knows the effect she’s having on Kara and that does not help Kara’s situation at all but she’s practiced in being professional and can get a hold of herself… maybe.

“Yes I’m sure, thank you Ms. Luthor.”

“Please, call me Lena,” Lena takes a seat and Kara’s not sure she’s ever seen someone look so proper on a couch, ankles crossed, back straight, and hands in her lap, “Let me get right down to it. You came highly recommended, your background checks all cleared, and you’ve obviously connected with Mo.”

Morrigan has laid down at Lena’s feet, snout over the toes of her heel. Lena reaches down to scratch her head and her tail wags happily.

“I would like you to be the sole carer for Morrigan.”

If Kara had accepted a drink this is where she’d choke on it because this isn’t what she was expecting, so of course she says, “Are you sure?” like a dummy.

“Do you doubt your abilities?” Lena looks amused.

“No! No, I just… this is the first time we’ve met, and you haven’t even seen me with Morrigan.”

“I see you now,” again with the wandering eyes, “and Jess has been evaluating you, she approves, that is all I need to know.”

“Oh, well, yeah, okay. I won’t let you down,” Kara should just stop talking,  _ who says that?  _ “But, uh, this will still be through The Golden Leash?” Kara can’t think of an eloquent way to ask if she’s getting poached right now - not an unheard of thing in the cutthroat dog walking business.

“Yes, I’ll talk to Cat, arrange everything, Jess will ask you about scheduling before you leave today.”

The way Lena is looking at her, like she knows a secret, makes it difficult for Kara to come up with a reply. She fidgets under the scrutiny. Thankfully Lena moves on.

“Well that was easy. I need to tend to some business and I’m sure Mo is ready for her walk,” at that Morrigan gets up excitedly. Lena rises as well and Kara follows suit, “It was a pleasure meeting you, Kara.”

Lena offers her hand again and this time feels just as awkward as the first, but at least Kara has her words under control now.

“You too, Lena, thank you for the opportunity to work with Morrigan more, she’s great.”

Once Kara’s outside with Morrigan she looks down and accuses, “You could’ve warned me your mom was smokin’ hot,” the dog just gives he a confused head tilt.

\--

The next few weeks are hectic. Kara was able to pick her favorite clients to keep on and the rest of her time is spent with Mo. Any rearranging she might have to do is worth the monetary bonus she gets for picking up Lena as a client.

Kara only sees Lena from afar in the beginning, behind the expanse of glass that makes up the back of the house, talking animatedly on the phone. Getting into the back of a black Bentley, dressed to kill. One time she caught her through the windows in her home gym, on a treadmill, in yoga pants and a shirt that showed her midriff and Kara gawked until Mo pulled on the leash with an impatient huff.

It’s two weeks in when they speak again. Kara’s just brought Mo home and is giving her paws a quick rinse when Lena comes to lean in the doorway, crossing her arms as she watches Kara.

“Oh hi! I didn’t know you were home!” the ever bubbly Kara greets, shutting off the faucet as Mo starts to wag enthusiastically at the sight of her mom.

“Yes well I decided to actually take a half day for once, start my weekend off right. How was your walk?”

“Great! Mo is as good of a walking partner as there is,” Kara finishes thoroughly drying Mo off and lets her out of the stall to finally say hi to Lena.

Lena bends to give Mo a kiss on the head, scratching behind her ears with both hands. Kara’s eyes are drawn to the way Lena gathers her dark hair to the side, how this exposes her elegant neck. It hits her all over again how attractive Lena is. She shakes herself out of her ogling, determined to act normal this time around

“I should come out with you sometime.”

“I would love it if you went out with me. Us! Come out, if you come out with - us.” She finishes lamely. So much for being normal.

Lena laughs at Kara, “You don’t have to be so nervous around me, you know. I don’t bite.”

Ok so Lena’s the direct type of woman.

Without waiting for Kara to respond she turns and starts walking away, Mo following loyally behind.

“Enjoy the rest of your day, Kara,” she throws over her shoulder with a playful tone.

\--

Kara makes the mistake of telling Lucy how beautiful her new client is and Lucy jumps on the opportunity to tease her about her crush.

“I didn't say I have a crush!” Kara rolls her eyes, slumps on the bar because she knows she just got herself into a mess.

“It’s written all over your face babe,” Lucy gives her a slap on the back.

“Just cause you cant appreciate aesthetically pleasing individuals without wanting to jump their bones doesn’t mean everyone is like that.”

“Whatever. She rich like all the others?”

“More, as far as I can tell. Her place is huge - has all the markings of a mansion; great views, grand swimming pool, surrounded by beautiful landscaping, esoteric art, has a green roof or living roof, whatever they’re called, and on and on.” Kara takes a swig of her beer.

“Well shit, good for her. Who is she, where’d she get all her money?”

“Geeze you’re nosey. I don’t know where she got her money but I had to sign a NDA so she’s important. Name’s Lena Luthor.

“Holy shit! Lena fucking Luthor are you kidding me? How have you not told me this yet? I take back teasing you, I get it.”

“How do  _ you _ know of her?”

“Oh, I don't know, she’s made forbes 30 under 30, is CEO of a fortune 500 company, been on the cover of multiple magazines? Is our only hope to save the planet?  Do you live under a rock? Are you even spose to be talking to me about this if you signed an NDA?”

“Oh - probably not. Forget I said anything.”

Lucy lets out a loud laugh at that, slapping Kara’s back again and making her knock over her bottle, emptying half of it onto the table. Kara scrambles to right it and grabs for every napkin in the vicinity. Lucy just continues on.

“Oh man Danvers you are one lucky bastard, go for it, you could totally get with her.”

“Go for it? Lucy, I have to keep it professional, and I never said anything about  _ getting  _ with her! She’s way outta my league anyway.”

“Not true, she’s kind of known for dating around outside her circle. Different flavor every month type of girl, and if I remember correctly she has a penchant for cute blondes. Probably why you got the job so easy.”

Kara pushes Lucy playfully, “Shut up. Go get me another drink you made me waste mine.”

Kara gets sucked into her thoughts when Lucy goes to grab another round. It  _ was  _ kind of fishy that Cat didn’t send over James that day, did Cat have an ulterior motive in sending her? Lena didn’t seem like she hired Kara for any other reason than she was qualified. But then again she didn’t really know Lena well. Kara didn’t realize she was harboring any kind of hope of forming a relationship with Lena, even just a friendship, until she felt it deflate at Lucy’s revelations. 

As time passes Kara finds reason to ignore her conversation with Lucy. Lena doesn’t seem like the kind of person who plays with people’s hearts, she never brings anyone home as far as Kara can tell. She spends a lot of her time working, unsurprisingly. Kara comes to the conclusion that the tabloids don’t know what they’re talking about. The only thing that hints at any truth in Lucy’s statement is Lena’s flirtatious quips. Which is hardly anything to start rumors about. Mostly Kara feels Lena is genuinely interested in getting to know her when they talk.

It’s normal for Kara to hang around after returning with Mo and today Kara’s got back just before sunset and she decided to stick around to experience it in the quiet that Lena’s property offers. She let’s Mo cool down in a large fenced off area in the back of the garage. Immediately Mo goes to find suitable spots to roll around in. Kara’s leaning against the gate lost in thought, when Lena sidles up next to her.

“Jesus! Lena! I didn’t hear you coming!” Kara drops the piece of grass she had been fiddling with.

“Apologies I have a way of sneaking up on people unintentionally.”

 

Kara composes herself, leaning back over the fence with a steadying breath, “It’s fine, I was off in my own little world.”

 

“Everything alright?”

 

Kara’s really been trying to keep this relationship professional, knowing Cat would disapprove of befriending any client, but there’s a pull to Lena that is hard to fight.

“It’s just my sister. She’s getting serious about her girlfriend Kelly. I feel like I’m in the way all the time. Alex isn’t subtle about wanting me to spend extra time out of the house on some nights. And I don’t really have a choice if I don’t wanna hear my sister… well, you know.”

“No, I don’t, please enlighten me.” Lena has on a devilish grin and leans in closer, pushes Kara with her shoulder.

“Oh come on it’s bad enough I have to think it. Don’t make me  _ say  _ it!” Kara pushes back.

“Oh Kara, you’re like an alien. Not in a bad way, just, I don’t know many people with your innocence in this town.”

“That’s probably because I’m not from here.”

“Do tell, where does Kara Danvers come from?”

“Well. I grew up in the Northeast. Then when my parents died I went to live with a family who my parents were very close with. They lived in Midvale, small town north of here. So, yeah went from a stuck up and prude environment to an isolated one.”

Lena quiets at this, Kara’s expecting the apology that usually comes after she shares that her parents passed when she was young but it doesn’t come.

“You’re adopted?”

“Yeah.”

Up until now Kara’s been talking to the field in front of her. When she turns she sees curiosity in Lena’s eyes.

“Me too. Well, sort of. Turns out my biological father is the one who adopted me. I didn’t know this at the time. Just knew I was in a completely new environment with a completely new family.”

“Oh. That’s. A lot.”

“Yeah.”

It’s Lena’s turn to stare off into the distance. It’s a comfortable silence that they settle into. The sun halfway past the horizon and a brilliant red.

“You should stay here.”

“What?” Kara turns to Lena in disbelief, she must’ve misheard her.

“Instead of with your sister. You should live here,  “Lena hasn’t turned back to Kara and she’s saying this in such a casual tone, “There’s the guest studio out back.”

“Lena I - I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Um well it’s too generous to start, but also you’re my client. I don’t think Cat would like it.”

“I won’t push it, but why be this wealthy if I can’t share it. If it comes to it, I can handle Cat.”

Kara takes her time considering. It would cut down on her commute, obviously. She’s kept her slight attraction to Lena in check thus far - shouldn’t be hard to keep up. Plus Lena seems so eager to help. Wouldn’t want to deprive her the chance. A big smile spreads across Kara’s face when she settles on her decision.

 

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> @disappointingcroissant on tumblr


End file.
